My Third Bathtime
by MournTheToothbrushes
Summary: Getting Puck into a bath is very difficult. The third time Canis had to chase Puck down to get him into the tub. K for moderate violence.


**A/N- Okay, this is a short little oneshot. It's set in the middle of The Unusual Suspects on the third of his many baths. They never, of course, mention the final total of baths, but when Sabrina went in they were on seven. For anyone says Puck is OOC for being slightly violent, remember he is proud and childish. This is The Unusual Suspects, so he hasn't even had any quick flashes of being genuinely nice. If he is insulted, he will fight. (It started when he wrapped his wings around Sabrina in The Problem Child)**

I ran through my room, unfurling my wings and ducked into a tree. Mr. Canis was searching for me, and he would lose his patience quickly. I zipped out of my tree as I heard him approach and dived quickly into the mud. Then I flew up and down the stream, looking for a refuge to hide in until the old woman's bath mania was over. "I'm coming for you Trickster," the wolf growled. I gulped and flew faster.

A few free meals were in no way worth this. I ducked low again, dragging my fingers along the ground to collect dust in my nails. The wolf bounded not far behind me and I flew into a tree and transformed into a fly, hoping to throw him off. I raked my hands through my hair, spreading the dust. "I can smell you Trickster," he growled. He still looked mostly like Mr. Canis, except he was filling his over sized suit much better. He spun to watch my tree as the transformation overcame him.

I changed back to my normal state, flying wildly as the wolf roared. He raced after me, pushing off of tree to tree, an arms width from my feet. I gulped, flying as fast as I could and hoping the Wolf couldn't climb the cliff/waterfall I saw looming ahead. I flashed a look back to see the Wolf right beind me. I flew higher, trying to gain enough altitude without stopping and going straight up. The Wolf reached a paw out and knocked me lower. I turned in an attempt to fly farther down the cliff face.

"C'mon Trickster," he said, "Time for your bath." I shuddered.

"Never!" I yelled valiantly. He chuckled, planting his feet on the ground and glaring at me.

"Isn't that what you said the first two times?" he asked. I grimaced. The old lady had tricked me into the bath the first time, and I had escaped, only to be captured again and forced in for a second time. Now they were trying to get me in for the third time. I tucked my wings around my body and rolled in the air, but the Wolf leapt for me. I dropped and scrambled along the ground.

I reached for a branch, swinging onto it and used it to send me flying over the trees. The wolf roared and raced after me. I grabbed a leaf and smeared the juice on my arms as I flew. "Boy, you're just going to stretch this out longer!" the wolf growled. I laughed at him in response.

I stopped and hovered, scanning the forest below for the wolf. Just as I went to fly away, he jumped and attempted to grab my leg. I flew higher just in time and kept flying. The trees became broccoli sized and I panted for breath as I went higher and higher. I kept flying up, desperate to keep out of the way of another bath. I attempted to take in a breath but there was no air.

My wings protruded into my back as I tried to breath. I popped my wings out again just as my feet came into contact with the tree line. The wolf jumped to catch me again, and this time I went left. I dropped to the ground and changed. My legs and arms expanded, my forehead stretching into two large horns. My nose flattened and my nostrils grew. My body stretched and brown hair grew from my clothes. I turned to him, snorting. The wolf approached and I knocked him down with my horns.

He growled and grabbed my horn, pulling me along. I turned back into a fairy, and before I could get away he grabbed my arm. I changed my head into a shark's, my teeth sharpening and my head rounding, without the gills naturally. I bit down on his arm and he howled.

I changed into a fairy again, zooming away as fast as I could. The wolf changed back into Canis and ripped a large branch off of a tree. **(Canis can tap into the Wolf's powers whether he's the wolf or not) **With impeccible aim her shoved the end of the branch through an over-large hoop in my shoe lace, pulling me down. I ripped and tugged but I was being pulled down to the ground whether I liked it or not. I used my other foot to slip off my shoe.

I scrambled up into the tree. My head, body and legs shrunk as my butt grew into a tail. Gristly black hair sprouted from my pores and I scrambled from branch to branch. _No amount of free food is worth this, _I thought as I fled, _My reputation would be ruined if my followers knew that an old lady was forcing me into the bath. _My brain annoyed me by giving an example of something else that _was _worth this, but I ignored it.

"I am The Trickster King, a villian of the worst kind! I'm a hero to hooligans everywhere! You will never get me in the bath!" I yelled.

"We already did," he stated. My body filled with rage as I dived down. I jabbed him with my sword in the belly and he grabbed it, pulling me in and wrapping his hands around my chest. I struggled and fidgeted, but he held strong. I turned my head into a shark's again, biting down on his arms. He wasn't fazed. I bit him again and again. He carried me out of the room and into the hallway.

I yelled and hollered as we approached the bathroom. He clamped a hand over my mouth, which I bit. I turned into a seal, my body shrinking, my legs forming a tail and my arms shrunk into flippers. I slipped out of his hands, but he caught me before I reached the floor. He clutched me to his chest, holding tight. My nose stretched to a few feet long, and my body grew. I fell out of his arms, growing to fill the hallway. Canis pushed me towards the bathroom, and I felt myself unwillingly moving.

I willed myself to morph. A tail grew out of my back and I shrunk to a fraction of my size. My ears changed shape and my nose flattened. Brown hair grew from my skin. Canis stepped on my tail and I tried to run. He picked me up by my tail, and ran to the bathroom. He set me in the tub and I felt myself sinking to the bottom.

I formed back into a fairy, and the old lady jumped at the chance, pulling off my clothes and scrubbing my hair down with soap. She lathered my hair again, scrubbing. I protruted my wings out of my back, and the old lady looked at Mr. Canis. I yelled and grabbed my clothes, slipping them on as I flew out the door and towards my room, praying I wouldn't be forced to submit to that torture again.


End file.
